Although numerous factors enter into playing a good game of golf, a consistent golf swing is certainly extremely important. A consistent golf swing maximized the control which the golfer has over where the ball will go. Proper body movement, balance, and foot traction are essential to a consistent golf swing. Golf shoes are an aid in this regard.
Known golf shoes have a sole with a heel attached thereto. A plurality of cleats are attached to the toe portion of the sole and to the heel. The shoe upper is formed like any conventional pair of oxford shoes.
The problem with known golf shoes is that the heel elevates the golfer with respect to his toe so that the distance between the golfer's body and the ball varies during various parts of the swing of the club. In addition, known golf shoes have extended soles with sharp corners at the edges. As a golfer tries to rotate about these sharp corners during his backswing or follow-through, consistent body movement and balance are affected. Also, as the golfer attempts to follow-through, it is not possible for him to rotate his foot from the bottom toward the side, since the sharp corners on the heel and outer sole resist rotation initially and then provide no support once rotation about the sharp corner begins. The result is that any golfer without strong ankles either experiences pain or possible ankle injury or the golfer holds back on a natural follow-through. A consistent swing of the club is thus difficult as is well known to those golfers who play infrequently. Furthermore, even if a consistent golf swing is attained, it usually has less effectiveness than is possible.